Eis und Tränen
by Anyanka3
Summary: Es ist Silvester. Ron und Hermine gehen zusammen zum Ball, doch alles kommt anders, als sie beide gedacht hatten... DM/HG


A/N: Diese Geschichte gehört mir, die Personen gehören J.K. Rowling. Sie ist ziemlich kurz und eigentlich müsste es noch eine viel komplexere Geschichte darum herum geben, aber irgendwie habe ich bloß diesen Teil zu Papier gebracht. Für das restliche Unfeld braucht man halt ein wenig Fantasie.  
  
Eis und Tränen  
  
Den ganzen Abend über, fühlte sie die Anspannung zwischen ihr und Ron. Es war, als wenn sie sich nicht kennen würden. Wie, wenn man irgendwo zu Besuch ist, aber niemanden kennt und es immer wider peinliche Pausen gibt, weil keiner etwas zu sagen hat.   
  
Normalerweise konnten sie beide schweigen und sich trotzdem in die Augen sehen, doch heute musste sie immer wie vom Blitz getroffen seinem Blick ausweichen. Hermine hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, das sie gedacht hatte, haben zu müssen. Etwas wie Aufregung oder Nervosität bei der Tatsache, dass sie und Ron sich das erste Mal so nah waren. Natürlich waren sie sich auch sonst nah, aber in einer anderen Atmosphäre.  
  
Nachdem sie etwas unbeholfen und mit Sicherheitsabstand den ersten und schließlich auch den zweiten Tanz hinter sich gebracht hatten, erklärte Ron, er würde etwas zu trinken holen. Gegen ihren Willen war Hermine froh, das zu hören. "Ich warte dort hinten am Tisch.", meinte sie. "OK", dann verschwand er und sie ging langsam durch die lachende, tanzende Menge und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr fehl am Platze.  
  
Alle hier schienen sich zu amüsieren, außer ihr. Harry und Cho beäugten sich zwar noch etwas forsch, aber schließlich hatten sie sich doch zu engerem Körperkontakt durchgerungen. Ginny und Neville lachten während sie sich stehend unterhielten.  
  
Sie setzte sich einsam an einen Tisch ganz in der Ecke und ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr und sie stützte den Kopf resigniert in die Hände. Ihre Augen blieben an Draco Malfoy hängen, der ebenfalls an einem Tisch saß und auf den Pansy anscheinend wütend einredete. Hermine konnte sehen, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. Pansy schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen und da sagte ihr Draco wohl etwas gar nicht so feines, denn sie ließ ihn sitzen und stürmte mit finsterem Gesicht fort.  
  
Jetzt stützte er sein Kinn in eine Hand und sah sich um. Plötzlich, ohne das Hermine es beabsichtigt hätte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sie sich an, dann wandte Hermine sich ab, sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Malfoy war immer noch Malfoy. Der, der sie Schlammblut genannt hatte und sich ihren Tod herbeiwünschte.   
  
Und doch, sie empfand keinen Hass mehr für ihn, so sehr sie sich auch darum bemühte. Er hatte sie zu oft zum Lachen gebracht, er hatte sie zu oft tief angesehen und er hatte zu oft ins Leere gestarrt, wenn sie neben ihm saß. "Nein, nein, nein!", rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.  
  
In diesem Moment riss Ron sie aus ihren Gedanken, dadurch, dass er mit einem Glas vor ihrer Nase herumwedelte. "Oh, danke.", sagte sie ohne wirkliche Begeisterung und machte ihm Platz, so dass er sich setzen konnte. Ron sah sie von der Seite an und fragte: "Und, wie gefällt es dir?" "Was?", fragte Hermine statt zu antworten und hätte sich gleich danach ohrfeigen können, denn sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, wenigstens etwas Interesse vor Ron zu zeigen. "Na, die Feier.", erklärte der rothaarige Junge mit etwas Ungeduld in der Stimme. "Achso, sie ist toll.", sagte Hermine, aber es klang so unecht, dass sie es selbst nicht geglaubt hätte und auch nicht dachte, dass Ron es nicht merken würde.  
  
"Hermine...", setzte er an. Er sah aus, als wollte er gerade etwas wichtiges tun wollen, er konnte sich nur nicht entschließen, wie er anfangen sollte. Ohne dass Hermine noch reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr unbeholfen die Lippen auf den Mund gedrückt. Hermine, die immer gedacht hatte, das der Tag, an dem Ron sie küssen würde, der glücklichste ihres Lebens sein müsste, war völlig überrumpelt. Doch weniger von dem Kuss, als davon, dass sie weder Herzklopfen hatte, noch Aufregung verspürte. Das einzige was sie fühlte war, dass es einfach falsch war.  
  
Sie drückte Ron sachte, aber bestimmt weg von sich und als sie seine Augen sah, wusste sie, wie sehr sie ihn damit verletzte. Aber wenn sie ihn hätte gewähren lassen, dann hätte sie ihn belogen. Ihm vorgegaukelt, sie würde ihn lieben. Etwas, was sie bis zu diesem Moment noch geglaubt hatte.  
  
"Ron, es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht.", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Sie merkte, wie dieser Abend von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer wurde und so stand sie auf und ging. Ron blieb einfach sitzen und die war froh, dass er nicht versuchte, etwas zu erklären, denn das hätte alles nur noch erbärmlicher gemacht. Sie wollte nur noch raus hier, weg, vielleicht nach draußen.   
  
Ja, sie würde nach draußen vors Schloss gehen. Mit raschem Schritt lief sie quer durch die Halle. Ihr war heiß und die kalte Luft tat unglaublich gut. Sie lief die Stufen des Schlosses hinunter und blieb dann mitten im Schnee stehen. Stumm starrte sie in die schwarze Nacht hinein. Die Sterne funkelten und der Mond war schwaches Silberlicht auf ihr Kleid.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. Sie vermutete ein Pärchen, welches sich zum knutschen nach hier verzogen hatte und so wand sie sich nicht um.   
  
"Hey.", sagte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und schrie aus Reflex: "Bist du bescheuert mich so zu erschrecken?" Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln hob Draco Malfoy die Arme, wie jemand, der von der Polizei umstellt ist und sagte: "Ganz ruhig, ich ergebe mich!" "Was willst du hier Malfoy?", fauchte Hermine und sah ihn finster an, aber ohne, dass sich ihre Augen trafen.   
  
"Hey, das ist ein freies Land!" Hermine hätte ihn würgen mögen. Sie hasste solche Antworten. Stur wandte sie sich ab. Aber Draco Malfoy wurde man bekanntlich nicht s einfach los. Er stellte sich ganz nah hinter sie und flüsterte: "Ich habe gesehen, wie dich dieser Weasley versucht hat zu küssen. Kein Wunder, dass du die Flucht ergriffen hast." Sein warmer Atem strich sanft über ihre nackten Schultern und sie unterdrückte ein Zittern.  
  
"Warum gehst du nicht wieder zu deinen Interlektuellen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle oder so was?", fragte Hermine gereizter, als sie es eigentlich war. Draco lachte leise und meinte: "Nein danke, dann kommt die Parkinson wieder und will mich zum tanzen bringen." "Ach, ich dachte bis jetzt, du magst es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen."  
  
Er ignorierte das und fuhr jetzt ernster fort: "Hör zu. Ich habe keine Lust mir anzuhören, was du von mir zu wissen glaubst. Ich habe genauso ein Recht darauf hier zu sein wie du."  
  
Ruckartig wand Hermine sich um und blaffte ihn an: "Ach, haben Schlammblüter wie ich denn Rechte?"   
  
Jetzt war er an der Reihe wegzusehen. Innerlich zählte sie...eins...zwei...drei...vier...fünf und begann dann zurück in Richtung Schloss zu gehen. Doch noch ehe sie drei Schritte getan hatte, faste eine Hand ihr Handgelenk. Nicht fest, nur gerade so, dass sie nicht mehr los kam. Sie wirbelte herum und durch diese abrupte Drehung hing sie jetzt buchstäblich in seinen Armen.  
  
Hermine wollte sich wehren, doch jetzt sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und er sah sie an. Er zog seine Hand hoch und mit zwei Fingern fuhr er an ihrem Hals entlang. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Ihr Gehirn schaltete sich aus und ihre Beine schienen ihr den Dienst zu versagen. Ganz langsam kamen sie sich näher. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, vergaß Hermine alles um sich herum. Ihre Finger hatten sich im Stoff seines Festumhangs verkrallt und er fuhr ihr sanft übers Haar. Wie lange sie da gestanden hatten, wusste hinterher keiner der beiden. Als der Kuss endete, war Hermine verwirrt.   
  
Sie hatte in diesem Augenblick all die Gefühle gehabt, die sie geglaubt hatte, für Ron empfinden zu müssen.   
  
Doch sofort flammte Angst in ihr auf. Draco Malfoy! Er konnte es nicht ernst meinen. Wie oft hatte er ihr öffentliche Verachtung gezeigt? Sie konnte nicht anders als zu fragen: "Warum? Warum tust du das? Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?" Als sie plötzlich einen Anflug von Schmerz in seinem Gesicht ah, wunderte sie sich. Dann sagte er verbittert: "Warum denkst du, das ich das tun will? Ich wollte och nur..." Er drehte sich weg. "Ich wollte doch nur einmal in meinem Leben zeigen was ich fühle."  
  
"Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Hermine verblüfft. "Würde ich es sagen, wenn es nicht so währe?" Plötzlich lief eine Träne über ihre Wange. Draco, der sich inzwischen wieder umgewand hatte, sah sie bestürzt an. "Was ist? Warum weinst du? Ich wollte doch nicht..." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte lächelnd: "Dummkopf, ich weine doch nur vor Freude."  
  
Ehe Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn erneut, doch diesmal mit mehr Mut. Und plötzlich knallte es über ihnen. Überall flogen bunte Funken vom Himmel. Draco und Hermine sahen auf und dann fiel sie in seine Arme mit den Worten: "Frohes neues Jahr!" Mit einem Lächeln, das Draco noch nie jemandem gezeigt hatte, sah er über ihre Schulter und sagte: "Frohes neues Jahr!" Und dann fing es an zu schneien.  
  
Ende  
  
Ich hoffe sie hat euch wenigstens etwas gefallen und ich würde mich über ein Review freuen, egal ob positiv oder negativ. 


End file.
